Amulet in the Slot
by SugarButter
Summary: "But it is! If I hadn't put that... put that amulet in the slot, they'd be alive. Five..." He whimpered as he glanced back to said number written on the red flag, burning up into the sky despite the water falling from the sky. "Is free now. He isn't trapped. He's okay, they all are." Inspired by Mable. 9x5, slight 1x2


Nine looked sadly up into the sky, the rain drops pelting down on the four remaining Stitchpunks. Seven walked over to the zippered male and put a hand of comfort on his shoulder, and he looked back to her. She could see the pain resonating in his optics and she squeezed his burlap shoulder. "It's not your fault Nine."

"But it is! If I hadn't put that... put that amulet in the slot, they'd be alive. Five..." He whimpered as he glanced back to said number written on the red flag, burning up into the sky despite the water falling from the sky. "Is free now. He isn't trapped. He's okay, they all are."

Seven knew what was happening from the beginning. She could tell the feelings Nine held for the one-eyed ragdoll, even if the zippered Stitchpunk himself couldn't tell. Three and Four came around on either side and hugged him, the male wrapping an arm around each of them and giving a soft smile.

Seven smiled back to him before looking up, letting her hands open to feel the heavy raindrops fall, each pellet of water almost the size of their hands. She couldn't withhold a chuckle of laughter and gave a wide smile. It hadn't rained since the Machine had turned, and Seven could hardly remember how long ago that was.

The twins' optics were flickering as they drew back from the sidehugs with the zippered Stitchpunk and they catalogged the new sensation of the rain, Three running around and trying to catch the drops as Four stood back and tried at all costs to avoid the falling water, jumping when he looked up and a large drop fell right on his optics.

Nine watched the curious twins with a small smile, but couldn't manage more than that as he continuously glanced back at the now dying down bonfire, frowning before forcing his lips back up. He didn't want to ruin the good moods of the others.

Five, however, sat up in the sky, his green body floating just above the clouds. "Don't worry Nine... we'll be back. As soon as the rain stops, we'll be back." He whispered mostly to himself, and the spirit of Two set a comforting hand on his back.

"You love him, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The one-eyed soul nodded softly, his optic not leaving the zippered male who tried his hardest to keep a smile on his face, but guilt written clearly across his face and actions. He couldn't bring himself to enjoy the falling water as he tried to deal with these new emotions of loss. He hadn't been alive long, hadn't known the buttoned Stitchpunk long, but he might as well have been there since day one with how close he already had felt to the ragdoll and slowly looked to the sky, almost swearing he could see a green Five watching him from the clouds.

* * *

The rain clouds eventually cleared, causing Four to now seem to want to touch the water as the final drops fell from the sky. Three and Four looked disappointed.

Seven had apparently somehow fallen asleep, half leaning against a rock and her mouth slightly open. The twins seemed to giggle as they looked behind themselves before realizing that Six wasn't there. From there they got disappointed and their smiles fell.

As for Nine, he'd been thinking the entire time and had come to a conclusion. He felt something for Five. The buttoned Stitchpunk couldn't leave his mind, and he knew somewhat what was going on. He didn't know the full of it, but he knew he was in love with the buttoned male.

That thought only made him feel sadder.

Five, however, felt his soul descending back down, looking around to the four other Stitchpunks who looked to the depressed ragdoll with both pity and excitement. They would be able to welcome Nine to the world of being a Stitchpunk... and remind him that curiosity killed the cat.

The ragdolls all closed their eyes and began counting down, watching as the last drop of rain fell from the sky and knowing what was going to come. They all descended back down, their bodies laying in a row as one by one, they popped back to life.

Nine was the first to notice as Three and Four flickered amongst each other and Seven, somehow, slept away against the rock, her knees now slightly buckled. He raised his hands to his mouth in a silent gasp as his optics widened.

Then he shrugged it off. "Eh, guess I'm going crazy." Five didn't know which was worse: the fact he thought he was crazy or the fact he accepted it so easily. In a moment of distress, he called out to the Stitchpunk. "You aren't crazy, we really are here!"

His optics narrowed at the ragdoll. "Hey Four, Three. Are Five, One, Eight, Two and Six standing over there or am I completely losing it?" The fact that the twins raced to the five to engulf them in hugs, Three somehow taking One, Six, and Five into a hug at once (not that Nine could tell the difference between them from their backsides) Nine went still for only a moment before racing towards the group, launching himself towards the one-eyed Stitchpunk and hugged him tightly.

Five clutched the male back as Nine let out a choked sob. "I'm sorry, everyone, I-I'm so sorry!" He still didn't let go of the buttoned male, but even if he tried the one-eyed Stitchpunk wouldn't let him go either.

"It's okay Nine... next time, be... more cautious, that's all. It didn't help that you were just given life right before everything started." Two clapped a hand on his shoulder and he nodded, though leaning more into Five's embrace in an attempt to hide from the guilt.

"Nine, it isn't your fault. You saved us. You listened to me." Six piped up, though the zippered male easily countered. "From what I damned you to."

"Stop it Nine, you didn't know." Five comforted, rubbing a hand down his back in a soothing manner. He only let out another choked sob.

It was around this time that Seven's position on the rock slipped and caused her to wake up, where she blinked when she saw the others and glanced around, groggily stating: "I had the craziest dream, hah. It involved..." She trailed off as she saw Nine, and the pieces clicked. "The rain?" Two nodded.

"Aw man, did I miss Five and Nine reuniting and confessing their love then?" Nine quickly drew away from Five to stare at her both awkwardly and in shock as One laughed, Five's mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out.

"Nah, I think that was just about to happen!" One chuckled, not at all sounding like his old grumpy self. Nobody commented on it, not wanting his grumpiness to ruin the mood. Everyone turned to stare at the two Stitchpunks, who looked uncomfortable.

"Can't you guys, like, go or something? A little _privacy_ perhaps?" Nine asked after moments of silence, but all he got were shakes of the head and a few 'nopes.' Nine reacted by embarrassedly shoving his head into Five's shoulder, as Five ran a hand over his shoulder and back gently.

Nine looked up and gently brought their burlap lips together, and Five reacted immediately by kissing back and turning the soft kiss into a more passionate one very quickly. The other Stitchpunks, minus Four and Three, cheered and applauded, and someone even wolf whistled. They broke off the kiss as Nine returned his head to what should now be labeled his head's new home: the crook of Five's neck. Five, on the other hand, had a giddy grin on his face and looked around excitedly.

"Creator, this is so embarrassing." Nine moaned into Five's neck, who only laughed at his mate's embarrassment as he pouted into the burlap.

"Now let us address the other couple here: One and Two!" Seven smirked slightly as she called it out and gestured towards the two older Stitchpunks. Two's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?!" Seven shrugged with a smile on her face. "Lucky guess."

It was now One who was silent and embarrassed, and even Nine looked up from Five's shoulder and gave a grin at how the tables had turned, taking the one-eyed Stitchpunk's hand in his own and brought his lips to the other's cheek.

There was finally peace, and the Stitchpunks could only hope that it would last.

* * *

 **Ah yes, Mable. The Fanfiction author we all know and love. The one who wrote a 100 chaptered fic about Five Night's at Freddy's and if you've read my profile, you can tell I'm a** _ **little**_ **obsessed with it.**

" **Go watch 9" she said. "It's a lighthearted movie about ragdolls" she said. "Why are you sobbing on the floor" she said.**

 **IT IS BECAUSE YOU FREAKING STOLE MY HEART AND GAVE IT TO ANOTHER FANDOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, mABLE! NOW I HAVE A NEW OBSESSION!**

 **Though I** _ **am**_ **trying something new. I'm still going to try and upload stories from other fandoms when obsessed with a certain fandom. NO PROMISES!**

 **But this is to you Mable.** _ **I hate you, I love you. I hate that I love you. Don't want to, but I need to, listen to your suggestions.**_

 **Yeet.**

 **Galaxy OUT! *mic drop* *mic squeal* *me shuffling back on stage awkwardly* err, that... wasn't supposed to happen...**


End file.
